Enchanted To Meet You
by coendrick9747
Summary: Beca and her boyfriend Jesse go to a masquerade ball at Barden University but what happens when a very beautiful redhead in a white dress catches her eye?
1. Chapter 1: Yay! Another Movie!

**Author's note: Hey guys so this is my first fanfic it's about 35 chapters long i'll be uploading 5 chapters every week and will be editing as i go along, the chapters are very short so hopefully I will be adding to them as I go along, but feel free to review and let me know what you think of the fanfic as I update it :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Yay! Another movie!

"Beca come on! Please babe it'll be fun? For me? C'mon don't make me do the pouty face!" Jesse raised his eyebrows slightly and started to pout his lips making puppy noises. "Jesse you know that doesn't work on me! Now stop I'm not going to some stupid dance with you! I don't dance! I hate dresses the whole thing is just another way for you to get me to take part in yet another one of your stupid "movie moment" relationship things!"

Jesse frowned at this, Beca never wanted to do anything even remotely romantic with him! All that they did was watch movies the whole time and she didn't even want to, he sat her down and made her watch them just because she didn't like movies and he felt like she was missing out! She felt like he was trying to change her, and one thing is for certain Beca Mitchell don't like being changed!

"Okay fine! We won't go, but don't blame me if it actually would've turned out to be the best night of your life, okay?" "Okay". She gave him a kiss on the cheek while he stuck on the film, he chose to show her Pulp Fiction tonight. She couldn't help but notice the smirk on his face. "Now what?" She said with a suspicious grin. "Oh nothing", he said his brown eyes staring into her dark blue ones.

"Jesse come on spit it out what is it?" Beca was starting to grow impatient and when Beca is impatient Jesse knows better not to get on her nerves even more. "You know we basically did a line from The Fault In Our Stars right? We just said "okay?" "okay." to each other, I guess that makes you my Hazel Grace" he said with what Beca thought was a flirtatious wink but Jesse can't wink for shit so it always looks like he ate something really sour and his face scrunched up for a few seconds.

"Just shut up and get back to the movie so I can fall asleep faster!" Beca retorted giving him a playful nudge with her shoulder, it didn't do much considering the size difference between the two but she had to work with what she got. Jesse just laughed and pressed play, they weren't even fifteen minutes through the film when the short DJ fell asleep, her dark brown hair falling perfectly on her shoulders and out of her face, she looked so cute sleeping. She's like an angel. Jesse thought to himself.

He moved closer to her and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and noticed how her hair smelt very strongly of coconut with a hint of vanilla.


	2. Chapter 2: That's What Friends Are For

Chapter 2: That's What Friends Are For

They had only been going out for a month but it was the best month of Jesse's life or close to it at least. He couldn't help but take in a deep breath through his nose to smell the sweet scent that was Beca Mitchell's hair. Just then she awoke with a start "Dude! What the fuck are you doing?! You can't just sniff my hair! Who are you that creepy hair guy from Charlie's Angels?!"

Beca was very creeped out and pissed that Jesse had woken her up, he didn't know how to respond so he ignored his previous actions and said "Well look who's finally learning about movies!" "I'm only learning because a certain someone is a bit too obsessed with Lucy Liu! And we both know it ain't me! I mean come on you made me watch that thing like five times in one day!"

Jesse apologised for waking Beca and for also sniffing her hair while she slept, he decided to leave before he angered the cranky (yet adorable) brunette any longer. "Okay well I'm gonna go sorry again for that but just please think about the ball? Please?" and with that he kissed her very softly on the lips and she closed the door behind him. Just then her phone buzzed, it was a text from Stacie, Beca's friend since well, ever!

Hey short stack! Word on the street is there's gonna be an awesome masquerade party Friday night! I need my wing woman! Please come and help me out? If you weren't with Jesse I'd do the same for you! xx

Hey Stace! Jesse's been trying to get me to go too, I said no coz it's not my thing, but for you? Yeah sure I mean that's what friends are for! Plus I am the best wing woman ever! See you Friday! ;) I better go tell creepy hair sniffer I'm going now :(

Okay... I don't even wanna know what happened between you too ;) see you Friday! Tell Jesse I say hey! And get him to wear a bell from now on who knows what else he'll sniff ;)

Ew! Dude! Knock it off or I won't go Friday! Talk to you later Stace! :)

Talk to you later Munchkin! x

"The things I do for that girl!" Beca said aloud to herself


	3. Chapter 3: Masquerade (Part 1)

Chapter 3: Masquerade (Part 1)

"Beca sweetie come on your boyfriend is waiting!" Dr. Mitchell shouted up to his daughter, as much as they didn't get along Dr. Mitchell missed seeing his little girl all dressed up like a lady instead of her usual check shirt, black skinny jeans, tank top and Vans. "I'll be right down! Perfection takes time you know not that I need it!" she shouted back, the two men downstairs let out a slight chuckle.

Movement was heard upstairs, Jesse and Dr Mitchell both braced themselves, neither of them had seen Beca dressed up properly, especially Jesse whenever he took her out for a meal (after a movie! Of course it had to be after a movie!) she always wore jeans and a dressy top, he never saw her in a dress ever! Beca walked out of her room and towards the stairs, she wore a dark red dress that hugged her body in all the right places, her hair was curled to perfection and she had two scraggly pieces of hair hanging in front of her face to keep the look together. She wore a black spiral choker (like always) and her eyeliner was done to perfection (also like always) she wore heels with not much of a heel on them to be fair given her height.

Jesse stood mouth closed smiling "you look nice" he said with a slight smile (he doesn't even know how to compliment her what the hell?! She's beautiful get your head out of your ass it's not a hat!) "thanks" she said back you could tell she wasn't being serious and her smile was forced, Jesse awaited a compliment back but never got one. "Okay I'm gonna get a quick picture of you too and them you can-" Dr Mitchell was almost through his sentence when he heard the door close, Beca hated pictures, she hates dances too but Stacie needs her.

They walked into the venue, it was outside but had a roof over it and it was decorated with plants and other very corny romantic things.

"Beca!" Stacie called over she ran over giving her best friend a hug! "Wow you look absolutely fantastic! Seriously like wow! I'm speechless you look incredible!" Stacie stood in awe of her friend. "Hey you look pretty great yourself! Wow! Love the dress, the extra boost on the front will give you a great advantage tonight! Not that you need it!" Beca said with a wink. Stacie wore a turquoise dress with a little bit of a cup boost in the front and it was tighter on her butt, she was definitely looking for some action tonight. Her hair looked like it was styled but she probably took it down while dancing to make herself look sexier.


	4. Chapter 4: Masquerade (Part 2)

Chapter 4: Masquerade (Part 2)

"Hey where's Jesse? I thought he would've been stuck to you like glue tonight like he always is!" Beca just laughed a bit before responding "I think I heard him say he was gone to get us drinks or something maybe? I don't know I don't really pay attention to him half the time" the two just laughed before Stacie looked at Beca mouth wide open "Hey! You're not wearing a mask! You can't go to a masquerade ball with no mask! Here have mine!" Stacie handed Beca her black sparkly mask that made the colour of the smaller girl's eyes pop.

Beca decided to take it from her, she wasn't going to argue with Stacie plus the taller girl liked using her sexy facial expressions to get some action anyways and it would be pretty hard to notice if those flirty faces were hidden behind a mask all night! "I'm gonna walk around for a bit Stace, come and find me when you need help okay?" Stacie nodded to her friend and Beca walked off. She walked through the crowds as if she were searching for something or someone and then it hit her! Literally! "Ow! Watch where you're-" Beca stopped talking her mouth fell open at the sight in front of her.

There before her stood what she thought was an angel! She looked way better than any angel anyways, she was wearing a very bright white dress with sparkly glitter designs around the chest and down the sides putting emphasis on her amazing curves, she wore a white mask to match which had a design close enough to also match her dress luckily enough, she had bright red hair and she couldn't help but smile at Beca when she wasn't able to produce a sentence. That's when Beca noticed them, those bright blue eyes that would put any California summers day to shame! They had just the right spark in them that made Beca's brain turn to mush even more.

"Sorry I didn't see you there! I'll try and be more careful next time!" she said as she touched Beca's shoulder, it was electric, the two of them felt something they didn't know what but they felt something and it was magical! Beca's stomach was doing flips and couldn't help but look into those amazing bright blue eyes before she remembered she had to speak "umm-I-uh-umm-s-sorry! It was totally my fault don't worry about it, you did nothing wrong you're gorgeous! –I mean what!? Umm sorry I uh gotta go-" Beca ran off faster than she ever had before in heels or any other shoes to be perfectly honest! She just left the red head to her own thoughts. Wow! She thought to herself. Who was that girl?!


	5. Chapter 5: Masquerade (Part 3)

Chapter 5: Masquerade (Part 3)

Who was that girl? I need to find out who she is! Beca thought to herself, she was deep in thought about the event that had just occurred, she didn't even notice her boyfriend Jesse was trying to get her attention the whole time. "Beca! Beca! Yo Becks!" "Yeah? Oh sorry babe I got really distracted! Where did you go?" Beca still in a daze whilst talking to her boyfriend. "I could ask you the same question! I went to get us drinks remember?" Jesse said handing her the glass of rum and cola. "Where did you get off to? You were gone for like ten minutes! I was worried!"

Ten minutes, really? God Stacie was right you really are like super glue aren't you?! I bet the girl I bumped into isn't like you at all, with her curly red hair and those piercing blue eyes! And that smile! And those lips god I wanna kiss them so bad and – WAIT! What the hell am I saying!? I'm Beca effin Mitchell I'm as straight as an arrow! Or am i? – snap out of it Beca!

"Hello? Earth to Beca! Hey!" Stacie shouted in Beca's ear which made her snap out of her daze thank god! "Wow are you really that short that you can't hear me from down there?" Stacie said with a laugh which made it quite clear she was proud of what she just said.

Beca scoffed and looked away only to find the girl she had bumped into was standing in front of a tall guy, she was crying, like really crying! Beca usually doesn't get involved with emotional people but considering the events that happened earlier she had to do something! She quickly walked over as soon as the guy left the stunning girl from before (who was still unbelievably flawless) Beca could see that streaks of mascara stained her cheeks under her mask. "Hey umm. Is- is everything ok?" Beca asked trying to stop herself stammering, it only ever happened when she was nervous. "Yeah-I-I-I'm-fi-fine" the red head replied in between sobs.

Beca could clearly tell that she was upset and just then the lights dimmed and the band played Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Beca took it upon herself to make the taller girl feel better and without thinking she asked "hey umm do you wanna dance? I think it'll make you feel a bit better- but umm if you don't want to I understand" Beca asked very nervously. The girl gave her a smile took her hand and they slow danced to the song, the red head buried her head into Becs's neck and her warm breaths sent tingles down her spine.

Let's waste time, Chasing Cars, around our heads, I need you grace, to remind me, to find my own. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Beca was holding onto the redhead's waist, the redhead placing her hands on the back of Beca's neck. She just cried on Beca's shoulder telling her how she saw Tom, the tall guy she was talking to earlier, making out with a girl outside the boy's bathrooms. Beca pulled the girl closer to her and the tall redhead cried even more into the DJ's neck.

If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?

When the song was over the red head looked to Beca and said "I should go" she kissed Beca on the cheek and left. The brunette held her hand to the kissed spot and smiled to herself. I need to find out who that girl is.


	6. Chapter 6: It'll Be Aca-awesome!

Chapter 6: it'll be Aca-awesome!

"This is campus police hide your wine coolers!" Beca looked at her door suspiciously, it opened her dad peeked his head around the corner "haha, just kidding it's just your old man making a funny!" "Chris Rock everybody" Beca commented to her dads awful excuse for a "joke". "So did you have a good time last night Beca? I heard that masquerade party was really something!" Dr Mitchell said trying to sound enthusiastic. Beca had completely forgotten about that night until her dad just brought it up. Holy shit! The masquerade ball! Jesse! Stacie! The red head! The gorgeous beautiful redhead! THE KISS! Beca gasped allowed after those words were said in her mind.

"What now?" her father asked looking at her with a puzzled look on his face. Beca decided to talk about how she didn't want to go to college and how she wanted to go to LA to become a music producer which her father shot down time and time again! Just then her phone pinged! It was a text from Stacie and like five unread messages from Jesse she never bothers to read since they always ask: how's it going? What are you doing? Who are you with? Wanna see a movie later? As much as Beca liked Jesse he was being a massive pain in the ass lately! She decided to read Stacie's texts and see what her best friend wanted

Hey short stack! I've just been at the activities fair! You should come check it out they have a DJ stand! But I think it's run by two Jewish guys it'll be perfect for you though! :) xx

Can you please stop calling me that? And yeah sure sounds awesome! I'll head down to it in a sec :)

Okay strawberry shortcake! It's gonna be Aca-awesome! I'll meet you down here soon! Btw the Aca-awesome thing is what this uptight blonde girl said when I told her I'd audition for her acapella group! You should also join you've got a great voice! :)

Don't call me that either! And oh Jesus if they say stuff like that I deffo won't join! I'll see you in a few though Stace! Thanks for telling me about the DJ stand! :) xx


	7. Chapter 7: Activities Fair

Chapter 7: Activities Fair

"Beca over here!" Stacie called out to her friend, she was standing beside Jesse and a guy roughly the same size with really curly hair, bushy eyebrows and a blue striped shirt that was tucked into his biscuit coloured pants. Clearly a nerd. Beca thought to herself. She looked at Jesse as she was walking over and she remembered how she basically ignored him last night and it was due to that red head! Man who was she?! I need to see her again! Her lips were so soft! I'm dying for them to meet mine! Wait what?! FOCUS MITCHELL! FOCUS!

Jesse greeted Beca with a hug and a kiss on the side of her temple, she smiled softly and he released her from his clutch. Stacie looked at her and mouthed something, Beca picked it up as "apologise" so she took what her friend said into consideration and apologised to Jesse for ignoring him and avoiding him at the masquerade party last night. "It's okay babe don't worry about it, I get it you weren't looking forward to going so your mind wasn't with it it's all good!" he said just before the curly haired nerd dragged him off to look at different stalls at the activities fair.

"You should join the Bellas! Come on I'm there and it's really fun and the blonde is really cute! Yeah sure she's uptight and very controlling but that's a good thing right? For the bedroom I mean" Stacie said with a wink. "Ew" Beca responded, "and by the way I checked out that DJ stand you told me about and it was a deaf Jew club, but I did sign up for an internship at the radio station. "Oh I'm so sorry Beca, but hey a radio gig that should be fun right?" Stacie said

whilst laughing. "Yeah it should be pretty cool I guess and they have- STACIE! Dude are you even listening to me?!"

Beca tried to follow where her eyes were looking towards and there at a stall was the blonde Stacie was talking about, she was talking to a rather large girl who was sitting on the floor acting like a mermaid. As the blonde girl turned Beca could see another girl standing beside her, Beca quickly gasped, the redhead! She thought to herself, Beca was one hundred percent sure that she was the girl from the other night. Just then the redhead met Beca's eyes she gave a small smile and Beca could see those bright blue amazing eyes to match her perfect smile. The small DJ's heart was beating right out of her chest. Is this the girl from last night? There's only one way to find out! How many girls at Barden could be that beautiful! Wait what?! Seriously Beca snap out of it!


	8. Chapter 8: The Bellas

Chapter 8: The Bellas

Stacie was calling after Beca who was too zoned out to even notice her best friend shouting her name, Beca wasn't even aware of where she was walking to her legs decided to take her where they thought she wanted to go. She was looking around at different stalls until she came into view of the redhead again. She was a good distance away so she couldn't hear what the blonde and red headed girls were saying, she tried as hard as she could to avoid eye contact with the red head at all costs.

"Oh what about her?" The red head said to the blonde, "I don't know, she looks a little too… alternative" the blonde said back. The red head scoffed and as Beca was walking passed still not looking at the redhead I might add, she jumped with a start when she was being handed a flyer out of nowhere. "Hi! Any interest in joining our acapella group?" The beautiful blue eyed girl said with her perfect smile showing her dimple at the side. Beca took the flyer and smirked "oh this is like a thing now?" She gazed back at the redhead while she was talking about how they only produce music with their mouths.

Beca's eyes bulged when she said this and her mind quickly thought of a few things the red head could do with her mouth but quickly took the thoughts out of her mind. Then Beca made fun of acapella, mainly coz if she joined it would ruin her badassitude and her and the blonde had some back and forth arguing about how Beca didn't appreciate acapella. She took another glance at the red

head who she could see was slightly hurt, she could see the sadness in her eyes and put the pieces together.

OMG she is the girl from the other night! I just made fun of a thing she likes! Man I'm such an asshole sometimes. Beca couldn't really take back all she said about thinking acapella was lame because she did think it was really lame, but what she hated even more was saying no to the adorable girls pouty puppy dog face when she said "help us make our dreams a reality?"

Beca apologised and said "sorry I don't even sing, but it was really cool meeting you guys" and she walked off, the red head let out a slight whine to not have gained the very hot girl to The Bellas. Beca kept looking over her shoulder glancing at the red head who gave her a small smile as she walked away. I need to get her into the Bellas one way or another! And I know just how to do it! The red head thought as she turned her attention back to her best friend.


	9. Chapter 9: Singing In The Shower

Chapter 9: Dancing in the mirror, Singing in the shower

Beca had a routine of hardly going to her classes and she showered the most at around noon. She was working on a new mix and was humming it across campus on the way to her shower, although she didn't know a certain redhead spotted her and followed her into the showers. The redhead smirked to herself as she hatched the perfect plan to get the alternative looking girl to join The Bella's.

Bulletproof nothing to lose fire away, fire away, ricochet you take your aim fire away fire away, Beca sang as she took off her robe stepped into the shower and turned it on, shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium shoot me down but I won't fall I am- "You can sing!" Beca turned quickly and pulled the curtain back across the shower to avoid the girl disturbing her shower again but the girl pulled the curtain across again and turned off the water. "How high does your belt go?" "My what?- oh my god!" Beca stood amazed at the sight before her, it was the redhead, she was standing there very close to Beca completely naked the water dripping down the front of her body.

Beca looked at the water travelling down her body but quickly glanced back up, the red head was looking at her smiling from the corner of her mouth. "I'm Chloe by the way!" "Hi, dude get out of the shower I'm using it!" Chloe chose to ignore what the smaller girl was saying and asked "you were singing Titanium right?" Beca looked at her confused "You know David Guetta?" "Have I been living under a rock? Yeah! That song is my jam…. My lady jam" she

winked at Beca who was facing the wall and said "gross". "The song really builds, will you song it for me?" "Dude no! Get out!" "Not for that reason! I'm not leaving here til you song so…" Chloe let out a sigh and Beca knew the redhead wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

Beca started to sing Titanium and when Chloe joined in Beca couldn't help but smile a little at how well their voices harmonised and sounded together! Beca took a few glances down at Chloe's body hoping the taller girl wouldn't notice (she did, but decided not to say anything as she was looking at Beca's too). When they were finished singing Chloe handed Beca back her robe. "So I guess I'll see you at auditions….?" Chloe said waiting for the smaller girl to mention her name "Beca." the DJ said. Chloe left the shower and shouted back "see you at auditions!" Beca stood there confused at what just happened. Wtf?! She thought.


	10. Chapter 10: Auditions

Chapter 10: Auditions

The auditorium was holding auditions for young performers who thought they had a shot at joining one of the acapella groups that sat before them. "Aubrey I'm so excited! I think the auditions are going to be very good this year! Aubrey? Aubrey? Hello?! Are you still thinking about that busty brunette that you saw the other day?" Chloe laughing as she was talking to her friend who grew quickly impatient with her, she elbowed her friends in the side causing her to whine in pain. "Chloe enough of your jokes today okay? We need to be focused for this! We need to return to the ICCAS!"

The young man on stage, Tommy, cut the ladies conversation short as he introduced the first singer to the acapella groups. "Hi my name is Cynthia Rose?" the pink haired girl said as she began making sounds with her mouth before singing the first few lines of Since U Been Gone. Aubrey and Chloe considered many girls for a spot on their acapella group however, None of them are Beca! Chloe thought to herself, the auditions were about halfway over and the small brunette hadn't shown her face at all. Chloe began to feel sad that she wasn't going to show.

Jesse auditioned, he and Benji, the curly haired nerd guy, wanted to join the Treblemakers, although Benji had a harder time getting in because of his man-crush on their front man Bumper Allen. The auditions were almost over when a tall beaming brunette walked onto the stage, her chest bouncing up and down,

Aubrey was nearly asleep at this stage but perked right up when she saw her. Chloe let out a slight chuckle and the blonde elbowed her into the side again.

Just as the auditions came to a close Chloe noticed a small girl in the wings and raised her hand and said "oh wait there's one more!" Beca slowly walked onto the stage making her way in front of Chloe and Aubrey. She told them she didn't know she had to prepare a song, Chloe said it was okay and she could sing anything she wanted. The DJ crouched down and picked up a yellow plastic cup in front of Chloe, the redhead gave her a smile and a nod signalling it was okay for the DJ to start singing, she said back in her seat eager to see what the young girl would do.

Beca began to make a beat with the cup and Chloe watched in amazement smiling at the girl in front of her who was singing and gazing at her. Chloe could feel tingles go through her body hearing Beca sing again.

I got my ticket for the long way round, two bottle of whiskey for the way, and I sure would like some sweet company and I'm leaving tomorrow, what do ya say? When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're going to miss me when I'm gone. You're going to miss me by my hair, you're going to miss me everywhere, oh I know you're going to miss me when I'm gone.

When Beca's song drew to a close she set the cup back down on the stage and looked for Chloe and Aubrey's input. Chloe smiled up at the brunette, Aubrey's facial expression was very neutral and confusing.


	11. Chapter 11: Aca-Initiation Night

Chapter 11: Aca-initiation Night

"You are all Bellas now!" Aubrey said as Chloe turned on the lights, and Beca scrunched up her face while her eyes tried to adjust to the blinding lights that were now shining down on her. Aww she's so cute when she scrunches up her face! Chloe tried to shake the thought out of her head, she knew Beca had a boyfriend, who was also now a Treblemaker, Aubrey would clearly have something to say about that. But Chloe just couldn't shake the feeling of knowing Beca, the two already had an instant connection somehow but Chloe couldn't put her finger on it.

Then she remembered that sexy and absolutely breath taking brunette from the masquerade party! A smiled appeared on her face thinking about her, just then Beca came over. "Hey umm Chloe? You okay?" Beca asked giggling at the redhead who seemed to be in some kind of trance, "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine

sorry just thinking about someone- I mean something, yeah I was thinking about something!"

Omg maybe she knows I'm the girl from Friday night! What if she knows? This could make being on the Bellas very awkward for us! But the kiss didn't mean anything right? I mean it was just on the cheek! She was probably saying thank you for me dancing with her after she was crying. Yeah that's probably it. All the acapella groups were there drinking and dancing.

Beca saw Aubrey talking to Fat Amy and she was talking to Jesse after he got her a drink, he was very drunk he embarrassed her a lot when he was drunk she often tried to avoid him when he was drunk. As they were talking she saw Chloe making out with the guy who made her cry Friday night and Stacie was flirting with- WAIT WHAT?! Chloe? Kissing? That jerk?! What?! Beca felt anger running through her body at the sight but she didn't know why, she squeezed her cup out of fury causing her drink to spill all over her hand. Jesse ran off to get her some napkins as Chloe came over.

She dragged Beca by the arm and pulled her close "I am so glad I meant you, I think that we're gonna be really fast friends" "yeah! Well ya saw me naked so" Beca said with a wink. Omg she's so close to my face, I could kiss her right now if it weren't for Jesse. Wait what am I saying?! I'm not gay! I don't like Chloe that way or any other girl for that matter! I'm Beca Badass Mitchell!

Chloe released herself from Beca's grasp and said "I'm gonna go get a drink this ginger needs her jiggle juice, see ya later!" Beca was staring at her ass as the ginger shook her butt in front of the small DJ. Chloe walked off to get another drink. "Make good choices" Beca said back to her. She couldn't help but look at the guy Chloe was with, with such envy. God I hate that guy so much! Jesse returned with her drink and they stayed together for the evening. But all Beca could think about how much her heart sank when she was kissing Tom after he cheated on her.


	12. Chapter 12: Getting To Know You

Chapter 12: Getting To Know You

Beca was working on a new mix on her laptop, she was sitting out on the quad and was throwing some stuff together when she felt a shadow over her and turned around to see her favourite perky redhead standing over her. "Hey there Becky what you working on?" Becky? Really? Omg no one is allowed call me that- omg she's doing that cute smile, okay I'll let it slide this once. "Oh hey Chloe! Just working on a new mix on my laptop here check it out!" Before she

knew it the red head was sitting beside her with Beca's headphones on! Beca never let anyone use her headphones! She didn't know whether to be thrilled or scared Chloe had so much power over her.

"Omg this is amazing!" The red head beamed showing her dimple with the big grim spread across her face. "Beca I was just about to head out for some lunch you should come with- unless you don't want to I totally understand…" Beca thought about it, Jesse did ask her out to a movie but she decided she could skip it and hang out with Chloe. "Yeah sure, but you're buying" the DJ said with a wink. "Oh I see, I ask you out so I have to pay? I can already tell this is going to he a great date!" Chloe said with a wink, Beca's stomach began doing flips and her heart was beating out of her chest, Chloe definitely saw it and couldn't help but smile.

They walked to a little coffee shop near the campus and took a seat in the corner at the back. Chloe ordered them both an espresso and they talked about the Bellas for a little while before Chloe decided to change the topic. She asked Beca about family and her childhood but Beca kept her answers pretty vague, Chloe knew her parents split up and she guessed that Beca was pretty private about her personal life. Chloe talked about her family while Beca sat there listening and gazing at the redhead. Chloe never got on with her dad either she had an older brother who was out of town a lot. She still doesn't know what she wants to do after college and she's repeating again so she can figure it out.

Beca suggested she teach Chloe how to mix tracks. "OMG yeah they'd go great with my pole!" Beca grew very confused "your what?" she asked. "My pole, I had an exotic dancing pole put into my apartment because I was going to be an exotic dancer if college didn't work out or teach underprivileged children how to sing! Finish your coffee and you can come to my apartment and I can show you! Oh and bring your DJ equipment!" Beca eyes practically bulged out of her head. Chloe Beale was going to pole dance just for her, the young girl couldn't help the excitement building up inside her. She quickly finished her drink and they headed of to Chloe's apartment and picked up Beca's stuff on the way.


	13. Chapter 13: Toxic

**Chapter 13: Toxic**

Chloe opened the door and the two stepped inside, Beca made her way through the footage took a look around Chloe's apartment, it was really nicely decorated and sure enough the was the pole right I'm the middle. "Okay well you can get yourself set up right there and take a seat and just play anything and I will work my magic" Chloe said with a wink. She made her way into her bedroom to get changed and came back out a few minutes later with her hair in a messy bun wearing a black sports bra and skin tight yoga pants. Beca's eyes practically bulged out of her head at the sight of the sexy red head.

"Okay are you all set and ready to go?" Beca nodded eagerly and pressed play waiting patiently to see what the red head would do. She pressed play and Beca's own cover of Toxic by Britney Spears began to play, it was done with piano and her singing and was slowed down. Chloe got a feel for the song before dancing, soon she grabbed the pole and started dancing. Beca sat back and observed Chloe's pole dancing skills.

 _Too high can't come down losing my head spinning round and round oh do ya feel me now._

Chloe completely let go and lost herself in it. She let the seductiveness of Beca's singing take over her body as she began grinding against the pole.

Beca couldn't take her eyes off her and she would be lying if she said she wasn't aroused by the red head right now. The older girl was whipping her hair around and tracing her hands down her chest to her core and then slowly back up again behind her head. She mounted the pole and started doing the splits on it and hung upside down stretching out her legs which put emphasis on her beautiful ass.

 _With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride, your toxic comes slipping under, with a taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're toxic. And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic._

She slowly slid down the pole, which was practically wedged between her boobs, a devious smirk crept up on her face and she started making her way towards Beca. he DJ tensed even more when she saw Chloe coming and braced herself for what was about to happen. Chloe started swaying to and fro in front of Beca jutting her ass out to the small girl. Beca couldn't take her eyes off her. Just then Chloe turned around and starting moving her torso in circular motions, she then swung one leg over Beca's leg and sat on her lap. She got Beca to place her hands on Chloe's hips, and the red head began grinding against the DJ.

 _Intoxicate me now with your loving now I think I'm ready now, I think I'm ready now. Intoxicate me now with your loving now I think Im ready now, I think I'm ready now._

Chloe ran a hand down Beca's chest and could feel her heart beat going very rapidly which made her do some more. She put her arms around Becas neck and leaned backwards still grinding into the younger woman's core. Beca let out a small moan that didn't go unnoticed and Chloe slowly raised herself noticing that Beca's hands were now on her ass!

As the song was drawing to a close she leaned in close to Beca's ear and whispered "I could tell you enjoyed that I should do it more often" she winked at Beca before getting off the young DJ. _Holy fucking shit! She's so hot!_ Beca thought as she bit her lip, the DJ looked at Chloe wide eyed, the redhead was sweating and she could see beads of sweat running down into the cleavage. Even when the taller girl was sweating she was sexy as fuck!


	14. Chapter 14: Choreography

**Chapter 14: Choreography**

It was the first Bella's rehearsal of the year and all the girls were showing what they had, Cynthia Rose was looking at Stacie do the splits and Aubrey was instructing her on how to do them without pulling a muscle. Which involved Aubrey holding Stacie's waist like.. a lot! Chloe was showing Amy the dance to I Saw The Sign but happened to take notice of Beca who wasn't doing the steps properly at all. Once Amy was okay with the steps Chloe headed over to Beca to show her the proper choreography.

"Okay Mitchell let's see what you got!" Chloe said enthusiastically, Beca sighed and began doing the dance (or trying to at least). Chloe just laughed and shook her head at the small brunette and Beca frowned at the taller girl. Chloe couldn't help but think her frown was adorable, "okay I have an idea, come here" Beca slowly walked over to Chloe biting her lip. Chloe walked behind Beca and moved her body closer to Beca, suddenly she caught her waist and thrust her front to Becas butt. Beca tensed at the red head's warm body against hers, Chloe grabbed hold of Beca's hands and she was using Beca like a little puppet to show her the moves.

"I can feel you tense up you know, you're clearly thinking about yesterday" Chloe whispered into Beca's ear, Beca felt another shiver go down her spine and she shivered at Chloe's warm breath against her ear. Chloe loved that she had this affect on Beca she's not sure why but she loved how she made the brunette tense up and bite her lip when Chloe said even the slightest thing in a seductive way to her. As rehearsals drew to a close Aubrey called Beca over, Chloe said she'd wait for her after Aubrey was finished talking. "Beca you know you have to take those ear monstrosities out for the gig right?" after a bit of back and forth between Beca and Aubrey, Chloe noticed how Beca had quite a mouth on her and was an extreme badass but still managed to be adorable at the same time. As Beca was walking away Chloe heard her shout back at Aubrey "that's my dick" and Chloe couldn't help but notice how hot she was whenever she talked back to Aubrey.

As Chloe linked arms with Beca an they began walking out of the rehearsal room, Jesse saw Beca and walked towards her. _Oh no! Not now, please go away I'm with Chloe I wanna be with Chloe today don't ask me on another movie date please!_ "Hey Beca! Wanna go see a movie later? There's this great one I think you'll really like!" _Enough with the movie dates! I gotta think of so thing fast!_ "Oh that's okay babe! I was going to watch a movie with Chloe later! Maybe we could do it later this week?"Jesse looked pretty down but brushed what Beca said off, he then agreed and walked off towards Benji who was waiting for him near the radio station.


	15. Chapter 15: DJ In The Making

**Chapter 15: DJ In The Making**

Beca was sitting at her desk working on her awesome mashup, Kimmie Jin was trying to get her attention for something but gave up after calling her three times. Beca turn her desk chair around to get her headphones out of her laptop bag when she got a fright. "Jesus!" she shouted as she saw Chloe standing right in front of her, "actually it's Chloe but you're very close" the older girl said with a slight chuckle. "Umm how long have you been standing there, long enough to hear the awesome mix you're working on I love those songs!" Beca returned the smile and proceeded to show Chloe how to she mixes the songs. _She's like a little puppy when she gets excited! She's so adorable! God! MITCHELL SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU LIKE GUYS! You don't like Chloe that way! You're not gay! Snap the fuck out of it!_

Just then her tummy grumbled and Chloe laughed "wow do eat at all or what? Every time I'm near you you're hungry for something!" "Believe me you have no idea" Beca said with a smirk, she didn't even mean to let those words escape from her mouth. "I-umm- I didn't meant it like that- I just umm…" Chloe laughed, "it's okay Shorty I know what you mean" Chloe said with a wink. Beca freaked and her hand slipped off her chair and fell onto Chloe's thigh, she froze insure of what to do.

"Wow! Someone is eager to move things along fast! We only went on what one date and you're already trying to get into my pants?" Chloe said with a wink. "Woah! I'm pretty sure you were the one who gave me a lap dance, do you remember that or do I need to rejog your memory?" Beca replied through laughs. Chloe moved closer to her ear and said "well I wouldn't mind it if you did" Beca tensed and looked down to see her hand was still on Chloe's thigh, her tensing caused her hand to tighten on Chloe's thigh and the red head let out a slight moan.

Beca bit her lip at Chloe's reaction and the perky older girl saw it at the corner of her eye. She moved closer to Beca and the two leaned in their faces inches apart, Beca could feel Chloe's warm breaths on her lips and they gazed into each others eyes. Chloe was never this close to Beca's face or so she thought until she realised why her eyes were so familiar. _Omg! Beca? She's the girl from the masquerade ball! But she's with Jesse! Omg I can't do this! Or can I? No I can't!_

Chloe backed out from Beca's face, a puzzled look crept up on the DJ's face, "I umm I gotta go, sorry Beca". "Oh okay, see you later I guess?" "I don't know" and with that Chloe ran out of Beca's room, leaving her alone to her music. _Woah. What happened why did she run off? Holy fuck we almost kissed?! Is that why she ran off?_ Beca slumped back in her seat and thought about the moment she just had with Chloe, an idea popped into her head and she immediately went back to the mix she had been working on.


	16. Chapter 16: Regionals

Chapter 16: Regionals

"Chloe get back here! What was with you on stage?! The tension between you and Beca was very noticeable what's going on?! Chloe seriously stop and talk to me!" The red head turned to face her best friend, she looked around to make sure no one was watching and took a deep breath, " I like Beca, like really like her and I think she might like me back, we almost kissed yesterday, and I gave her a lap dance and I first met her at the masquerade ball and we had an instant connection and me and Tom got in a fight because he cheated on me, and she slow danced with me to make me feel better, and to get her to join the Bellas I interrupted her showering and stuff, her body is so fucking amazingly beautiful by the way! Like seriously wow, but I had no idea it was her until yesterday when I looked into her eyes! I really like her Aubrey but she's with Jesse I don't know what to do!"

Aubrey looked at her friend with the deepest sympathy, Chloe was clearly hurt by this and needed some guidance. "Wow, sorry Chloe I had no idea, look you probably won't like this but you'll have to tell her, I mean it's only right. But I suppose since she is already with Jesse, which totally goes against the oath but whatever! Maybe it'll be easier for you to get over her?"

Chloe looked shocked at what her friend had just said "But what if I don't want to get over her, what if this actually works out and we go out and we turn out to be the best couple ever?! I don't want to get over her Aubrey I want to be with her, she makes me so happy!" Aubrey took a deep breath and thought about what she was going to say next "Okay Chloe, all of us are heading out to celebrate getting through to the semi's so how about you come with us and take your mind off this for now and we'll talk later?" "But what about Beca being there? I mean Jesse will probably be there too, and they'll probably be kissing and I don't know if I should go."

Aubrey looked at Chloe, she could tell she really likes Beca. "Okay Chloe how about this, we go to the party and if things get too much for you then we can go home, does that sound good?" "Aubrey I don't want your night to be ruined because of me plus I heard Stacie was going to make a move on you tonight, I don't want to ruin that." Aubrey took Chloe by the hand and they walked out to the main entrance so they could board the bus with the rest of their acapella group.

What they don't know is that Jesse has been standing nearby listening the whole time, trying to process what happened in the past few minutes. He goes to find Beca and sees that she is already talking to Fat Amy, Jesse walks straight up to her once he sees Chloe and grabs Beca's face pulls her towards him and kisses her. Beca quickly backs out of the kiss "Jesse what the hell?! Can't you see I was talking to Amy what's wrong with you?!" "Oh sorry! Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend after he wins a competition?" Chloe quickly intervenes and grabs Beca's hand to take her to the Bella's party. Jesse grabs her other hand and yanks her back causing her to hiss in pain.

"Jesus Jesse what the hell is wrong with you?! Leave Beca go!" Stacie shouts at him, Jesse leaves go of his girlfriends hand and she is sent tumbling forwards bumping into Chloe who knocks over the Treble's trophy leaving fall and breaking once it hits the ground. Beca and the rest of the Bellas leave before chaos starts and Chloe has her arm around Beca's shoulder and the other checking to make sure she's not hurt from when Jesse let her go. "Are you sure you're alright? Do you need ice or anything?" "Chloe I'm fine don't worry!"

"Okay, let's get to this party! This ginger needs her jiggle juice!"


	17. Chapter 17: The After Party

**Chapter 17: The After Party**

All the Bella's are out on the dance floor except for Stacie and Aubrey who decided to sneak off somewhere for more privacy, at least that's what Aubrey told Chloe anyways. _So much for helping me forget about Beca anyways._ The red head thought to herself, just as she thought about the brunette the short girl appeared in front of her and gave her a hug. The smell of alcohol off her breath was very noticeable. "Hey Chlo! Thanks for bringing me here, I was not in the mood to deal with Jesse after what happened! He's such a dick lately." Beca took another sip of her drink before she brought Chloe off to dance, the red head was surprised at the younger girls strength.

Soon they were out on the dance floor and Toxic came on. _Of course it had to be toxic! I'm dancing to a song with a drunk Beca Mitchell! And this song just happens to be the one I have her a lap dance to! Perfect!_ Chloe thought to herself, she fought the urge to put her hands on Beca's waist while they were dancing but that challenge proved very difficult with Beca dancing against her especially with the younger girl pressing her ass against Chloe as she dropped to the floor and slowly rose up again. She brought her mouth to Chloe's ear and whispered "now it's my turn to rejog your memory" she said with a wink and a very flirtatious smile.

Chloe bit her lip and tried to calm down so the warm sensation in her core would stop, but with Beca pressing against her, and whispering things in Chloe's ear it was pretty hard for Chloe to control herself. Beca held on to Chloe's neck as she danced very close to her right now Chloe could feel the warmth of her body against her and Beca was pressing her knee into the gap between Chloe's legs casing the bubbly redhead to moan very loudly. Beca ran her fingers through Chloe's hair and down the sides of her waist, as the song was nearing the bridge Beca turned around so her back was facing Chloe, she leaned against her, put her hand on Chloe's shoulder and dropped to the floor again making sure to trail her hand down in between Chloe's breasts and along her perfectly toned stomach.

Chloe decided to take Beca home before she let the brunette get the better of her. _God Beca Mitchell if you weren't so effin drunk right now I'd so have my way with you!_ Chloe thought to herself, forgetting the fact that Beca was still with Jesse. She let the brunette inside her dorm and slowly laid the brunette down onto her bed. She placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Beca I'll see you tomorrow" Beca fell asleep smiling as Chloe closed the door.


	18. Chapter 18: Dark Side

**Chapter 18: Dark Side**

Beca had been lying in her room all day dealing with her hangover from the night before. She couldn't remember a single thing that happened at the after party from the night before and had numerous texts from Chloe, Stacie and some of the other Bellas asking if she was alright. She also had a text from Jesse asking her over to his apartment so they could talk about the events that happened after regionals.

 _Fine I might as well get this over with._ Beca thought to herself as she got dressed and headed to her boyfriend's apartment, she didn't know whether to dump Jesse or not , she thought about how Chloe made her feel lately and their almost kiss. _No there's no possible way I could like Chloe. I mean she's absolutely flawless and everything and makes me feel really good and stuff but there's I way I could like her! Right?!_ She knocked and Jesse's door and he let her in. "Beca why don't you have a seat."

 _Woah this must be more serious than I thought, no movies, no popcorn and he looks pretty serious and he's not doing that stupid dorky smile he always does._ "Firstly Beca I wanted to apologise for the other night I don't know what came over me and I'm really really sorry about it I know saying sorry can't make it right but I really am sorry. And I promise I'll do my best to make it up to you." Beca was just about to speak up and forgive him, but he stopped her so that he could get out the next few words. "Secondly-" he hesitated before saying the words that would make Beca's stomach churn with fury. "Beca I don't want you to be friends with Chloe anymore." _WHAT?! Clingy! Super glue like boyfriend say what now?!_

"I don't want you seeing her, I think she's a very bad influence on you, and I want you to drop out of the Bellas because she's in it and I feel as though you're spending more time with her than me and I guess I'm jealous but I'm also looking out for you so yeah. You're to stop seeing Chloe and that's final!" Beca couldn't believe what she was hearing did he really just say that?! Before Beca could even think about anything to say she stood up, fist clenched, steam practically coming out of her ears and began to shout at her boyfriend.

"Okay you listen and you listen good! I was about to forgive you for your stupid and ignorant fucking behaviour last night but now I won't! how dare you try and stop me seeing Chloe! She's my best friend besides Stacie, and you know perfectly well that I shut a lot of people out and Chloe is the only person that I can actually talk to! So how about you get a fucking grip of yourself and stop trying to control my life!"

Jesse didn't expect her to shout, seeing Beca this angry and talking down to him made him furious, he lost control he immediately stood up and smacked Beca straight across her face. Stunned, the DJ held her hand up to where his hand had so brutally made contact, tears forming in her eyes. "Becks, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" He reached for her but the DJ quickly smacked his hand away and ran out as fast as she could.


	19. Chapter 19: Like I Can

**Chapter 19: Like I Can**

It was about ten at night when Beca stopped crying about Jesse hitting her, she had been crying for three hours and her eyes were super red and puffy. She looked at her phone and realised Chloe had sent her a text about seven minutes ago.

 _Okay I know you're a badass and all but you haven't answered my texts all day! I'm coming over to make sure you're alright. :) xx_

Just then she heard a knock at the door. It was Chloe. "I'll be there in a minute Chloe! Hang on a sec!" Beca quickly ran to the bathroom to see how she looked her face was red the mascara was dripping down her face and she noticed how where Jesse hit her was bruised and slightly swollen. _I could always lie to her about what happened to me right?_ She opened the door and Chloe's smile quickly disappeared, the red head rushed forward and just gave her friend a quick hug. Beca broke down crying in Chloe's arms, the red head's heart broke at her small friend crying against her. Chloe brought Beca over to her bed and they lay down, Beca nestling her head in the crook of Chloe's neck.

She told Chloe everything, about Jesse being clingy, trying to stop her from seeing her best friend and also about how he hit her. "Beca, Becks it's okay I'm here now everything is going to be fine okay? Just be quiet and take deep breaths okay? I'm here don't worry Beca I'm here." Chloe grew very angry at Jesse but quickly stopped and focused on Beca.

Chloe was rubbing her hand up and down Beca's back and running her fingers through the smaller girl's soft silky brown hair. Beca began to grow sleepy very quickly, probably from crying, it completely tired the small DJ out. The redhead looked down at her friend who was started to go very silent as she let out a small yawn, Chloe began to sing to her to get her to go asleep.

 _Why are you looking down all the wrong roads? When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul There will be others who'll hold out their hands, but they'll never love you like I can, can, can. He'll never love you like I can, can, can._

Chloe started to break down crying, she was singing to Beca telling her how much she wanted to be with her and how Jesse wasn't being the perfect boyfriend to her. She could see the smile on the DJ's face and she couldn't help but smile. Seeing Beca smile made Chloe smile, Chloe never felt this way about someone before, she really likes Beca, she had since they met at the masquerade ball.

 _We both have demons that we can't stand, I love your demons like devils can. If you're self-seeking an honest man, then stop deceiving. Lord please... Why are you looking down all the wrong roads, when mine is the heart and the salt of the soul, there will be lovers who'll hold out their hands, but they'll never love you like I can, can, can. They'll never love you like I can, can, can. They'll never love you like I can, can, can._

Chloe wiped her eyes and looked down at Beca, she looked so peaceful when she slept, Chloe gently placed a kiss on Beca's forehead and another one on the spot where her boyfriend had hit her making sure that she didn't hurt or wake the girl who was asleep on top of her. "Beca? I know you're asleep right now and you can't hear me but I wanted to tell you that I like you… more than a friend. And I don't know what will happen between you and Jesse but I wanted you to know." She held Beca even closer and with that Chloe went asleep cuddling her small friend.


	20. Chapter 20: Beca's Realisation

**Chapter 20: Beca's Realisation**

Beca Mitchell's life seemed to be getting easier, her and Jesse had finally broken up after he hit her, Aubrey let her back into the Bellas after she messed up their set in the semi finals and her and Chloe had gotten closer. She still denied her feelings towards Chloe, although she knew deep down they were there somewhere. She was working on the mix her and Chloe started and thought about doing it for the finals of the ICCA's. Just then she heard a knock at the door assumed it would be Chloe but instead it was her busty brunette friend Stacie.

Stacie walks over to Beca's desk with her and noticed the mix Beca had open on her laptop, "Hey Becks what's this? New mix for the finals?" Beca rushed over and close the laptop screen "dude don't look at that! It's private!" "What? It's not like it's a mix you made for someone you never open up to anyone so why can't I look? Then again you did open up to Chloe about-" Stacie grinned at Beca as she saw her friend turned bright red. "O! M! Aca- Gee! I fucking knew it! I could tell from how you two were so tense on stage, the sexual tension between you two was hilarious!"

Beca's heart began to race so fast and she tried to form a sentence together "I-I- Stacie I don't… what are you?" Stacie cut her off. "Don't even try and deny it Mitchell! You're talking to me remember? I know sexual tension when I see it! It happens to me and Aubrey the whole time we're on stage but then we go home and get rid of the tension" "You and Aubrey?! Ew!" Beca couldn't believe what she was hearing! Stacie knew she had feelings for Chloe?! And her and Aubrey were hooking up? _Wait no she didn't! Fuck it! She did she knew she did she couldn't deny it any longer, she was crazy about Chloe Beale, but she knew the redhead didn't feel the same._ Beca let out a sigh before she spoke to her friend who was beaming up at her waiting to admit she liked the bubbly redhead.

"Fine! I admit it, I like Chloe! Like really like her and I don't know what to do! We almost kissed, she's the reason I joined the Bellas, we met at that masquerade party which is why I was so zoned out coz she looked amazing and holy shit she's so perfect and adorable! Her body is amazing, we took a shower together and she have me a lap dance at her apartment and omg Stacie I really like her!" Stacie looked at the DJ shocked at what she had just told her!

"Okay wait, why am I only hearing about the smoking hot redhead showering with you and giving you a lap dance now?! That masquerade party was months ago! You are giving me all the details of this! All of them! How could you not tell me this earlier?!" The smaller girl took a deep breath and began telling Stacie all about how the redhead had stolen her heart.


	21. Chapter 21: Territory

**Chapter 21: "Territory"**

Beca woke up and rubbed her eyes, she was busy writing an essay for her philosophy class, but to be quite honest she was more into working on the mashup she made for Chloe. She remembered telling Stacie about her feelings for Chloe and she smiled to herself to have gotten all of that off her chest. _Maybe I should start opening up to people!_ She thought, she knew she had to tell Chloe about her feelings but she knew the redhead didn't feel the same, like yeah sure Chloe flirts with her and stuff but she does that with everyone right? Beca knows Chloe's bi but Chloe could have anyone she wanted. _Why would she pick me of all people? She deserved better. "_ Speak of the devil!" Beca said aloud as she saw that Chloe had sent the young brunette a text not too long ago.

 _Hey Beca! I heard there's a new gay bar just down the street and I wanna check it out, I would've asked Aubrey but her and Stacie are well yanno ) so wanna come? If anyone hits on you just tell them I'm your girlfriend we know you like me anyways ;)_

 _Hey Chloe! Yeah sure I'd love to! Seriously didn't need to know what Aubrey and Stacie were doing but ok :/ Pick me up at 8? and oh yeah who else would be perfect other than the great Chloe Beale to cock block me ;)_

It just turned eight when Beca heard the door, she opened the door to find Chloe standing there looking as sexy as ever! She stood there with a red tight blouse, a really short and tight black leather skirt and she wore some fish net tights and black knee high boots. Beca stood there mouth open really wide in her tight black strapless top that hugged her in all the right places and she wore a red plaid mini skirt and she also had fish nets on and black boots. Chloe even looked at her with her mouth wide open, the two drooling over each other before leaving to walk to the gay bar.

They stepped inside and the place was packed, it looked really cool and there were a few girls singing karaoke on stage. "Hey Beca, maybe when those two are done we should head on up there and sing! Titanium perhaps? You know I love that song!" "Yes i know you do, and I really don't want to be there when the songs builds on you", she said with a wink. Chloe just laughed and asked Beca to go get them some drinks.

Beca was waiting for their drinks at the bar as she looked over at Chloe, the redhead was really good at dancing, swaying her hips, flipping her hair round and feeling herself up so seductively Beca couldn't help but take her eyes off her. When she came back she saw Chloe getting talked up by a very attractive blonde, a stream of anger and jealous bubbles through Beca's veins and she went over and handed Chloe her drink staring at the blonde with daggers in her eyes.

She grabbed Chloe's free hand with hers and kissed her on the cheek, "here you go babe!" Beca said handing Chloe her drink, Chloe looked at Beca puzzled but brushed it off and laughed at the young girl "okay I don't think you understood what i said, I was to cock block you not the other way around, babe." She winked at Beca who just smiled up at her and they sat down and finished their drinks before walking up to the karaoke machine. Chloe suggested they sing Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars and Beca agreed the opening notes of the song started to play and Chloe began to sing.

 _Oh, her eyes her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining her hair her hair falls perfectly without her trying, she's so beautiful and I tell her everyday._

Beca immediately started to song the mashup her and the Bellas created in the pool where the tiff off took place and everyone in the gay bar looked up and started to cheer.

 _Uh, uh I was thinking bout her thinking bout me thinking bout us who we gon' be opened my eyes it was only just a dream! (So travel back down the road will she come back no one knows I realised it was only just a dream, it was only just a dream. So travel back down that road will she come back no one knows I realised it was only just a dream, it was only just a dream) When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change coz you're amazing just the way you are and when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while coz girl you're amazing just the way you are, when I see your face._

Everyone cheered when the two girls finished their song, Chloe went to get more drinks before she got a text from Aubrey saying that they had an emergency Bella meeting tomorrow morning (like always). The two finished their drinks and then they danced together the rest of the night, grinding against each other and letting their hands wonder all over each other but still trying to keep it as innocent and friendly as possible. Beca and Chloe left and headed to Chloe's apartment as it was closer to the auditorium so they wouldn't be late for their emergency meeting the morning after.


	22. Chapter 22: You Need Me I Don't Need You

**Chapter 22: You Need Me I Don't Need You**

On their way back to their apartments Chloe and Beca were walking holding hands when a large group of boys approached, it was too dark to tell who they were but as they walked closer they could see who it was. Chloe saw the frightened look on Beca's face and decided that whatever happens Chloe was there to stand up for her friend. Beca gripped her friend's hand even harder when she made out who the taller boy was walking towards her. Chloe stared at the large group carefully. "Oh look it's the two lesbos walking out from the gay bar" Bumper spoke first, it was clear all of them had been drinking.

Chloe tried to barge her way passed them pulling Beca along with her the small brunette was terrified. Jesse quickly stopped them putting his hands on Becas shoulders "woah ladies what's the hurry? Aww Becks-" he said as he touched the spot on her face his hand had previously marked "you afraid I'm gonna use force on you again? I can tell you liked it! Good old sluts like you love it rough" he started to laugh up in Becas face, she was terrified Chloe could see the tears start to form in her eyes. "Jesse that's enough! Leave Beca alone and let us through!" "Chloe it's okay I can handle it-" "No you can't Beca, that's exactly what happened the last time with him! Just stay there and let me handle this please!" Chloe was shaking after shouting at her friend, but she was trying to protect Beca from getting hurt again.

"Chloe I can handle this okay?! Leave me handle this! I can stick up for myself okay? I don't need your help you're not my girlfriend!" Jesse and the other Treblemakers were laughing at the two girls' argument, "Omg can you guys please let us through?! We've a Bellas rehearsal really early tomorrow and you dicks certainly are not fucking helping!" Jesse walked over to Chloe after she shouted at him to let her through and he gave her a small shove but it was enough to knock the poor redhead down. Fury spread through Beca's body and she was glaring at Jesse who was laughing at Chloe crying on the floor, Beca swung back her fist and smashed it on the side of Jesse's jaw. Both Chloe and Beca gasped in shock as the small brunette made contact with the her ex boyfriend.

Chloe stood up and looked at Beca who looked back at her, Chloe could see Beca's hand was starting to swell from the bash to Jesse's jaw. "C'mon Beca we'll go put some ice on that." "No! Chloe I'm fine!" "Beca I really think that we should-" "Chloe stop! I don't need your help! Go home!" Beca said as she stormed off leaving the redhead to walk home on her own in the dark.


	23. Chapter 23: The Fault In Our Bars

**Chapter 23: The Fault In Our Bars**

"Chloe it's been like three days you have to leave your apartment at some stage, I'm sure Beca didn't mean what she said, she wanted to stand up to Jesse by herself and I mean she did that right? She was probably just angry at Jesse and everything, Chloe I really doubt that she meant what she said. The way you described it sounded like she'd have a broken jaw or something!" Chloe looked at her friend, she hadn't stopped crying since her and Beca had fought, she had barely even showered. "Chloe get up get dressed and please god get a shower coz you smell Aca-awful!" Chloe chuckled a bit and looked at Aubrey "oh thanks!" "Hey I'm just looking out for you! I don't want you smelling bad when you go talk to Beca today, and before you even try and back out you're talking to that girl! The two of you need to talk! I heard from Stacie that she's actually in a worse state than you are!"

I'll talk to her after rehearsals are over I promise, I'll invite her out to that gay bar we went to the other night and we can talk there. Aubrey didn't think that was a good idea but she knew it was the best she was going to get out of Chloe, Aubrey moved the rehearsal to the evening so she could chat to Chloe and try and make her friend feel better. Chloe texted Beca to ask her to meet her at the gay bar tonight at ten and Beca surprisingly agreed. Chloe smiled and got ready to go out and meet her crush so they could talk things out and maybe Chloe could tell Beca how she really feels. _No! No! That's the last thing I wanna do I'll just talk to her and see how this goes._

Beca took a quick shower and got ready to go out to meet Chloe at the bar, she was just out of the shower when Fat Amy knocked at the door. "Hey Beca I just wanted to talk to you about the arrangement for the finals?" "Okay Amy but make it quick! I'm meeting Chloe at the new gay bar down the street." Amy looked at Beca and winked "oh I see how it is…." Beca blushed but also brushed off what Fat Amy said and scoffed. Beca began talking to Amy about the arrangements a little longer than she hoped and she texted Chloe to let her know she would be a bit late. Amy left and Beca was just about to leave when she got a call from Stacie.

"Stacie? Woah calm down- what?- what about Chloe?- Stace try and stop crying I can't hear you!- hospital? Chloe's in hospital?!-" Beca's face turned white, she let go of the phone and it fell to the floor, she didn't even care that her screen was now cracked, she had to get to the hospital… to Stacie…. To Chloe! She grabbed her laptop bag picked up her now cracked iPhone and ran to the hospital as fast as she could!


	24. Chapter 24: Bruised and Scarred

**Chapter 24: Bruised and Scarred**

When Beca got to the hospital all the Bellas were in the waiting room to get a word on Stacie, just as Beca arrived in all of them looking at her with sympathy and Fat Amy looking at her with guilt. The heavy girl quickly walked over to Beca and started stumbling out an apology "Beca I'm so sorry, I could've just waited until tomorrow and this wouldn't have happened-" Beca still didn't know exactly what happened to Chloe just that she was here in the hospital, "It's okay Amy don't worry you're not at fault here I am" Beca's eyes welled up with tears and Fat Amy hugged her tight. The doctor walked in to give them news on Chloe's injuries. "Okay well the good news is nothing major, just a few broken ribs, bruising, swelling on her face, a broken nose and there was a slight bit of internal bleeding but not to worry we have it under control. She is sleeping at the moment but you can go in and see her."

"Beca you don't have to go in now, you can wait til tomorrow if you-" "No Stacie! It's my fault she's in there, if I hadn't said those things to her or if I hadn't let Amy in to talk about arrangements then this wouldn't have happened! I'm going in! I need to go in and see her! I love her-" Beca couldn't believe the words that escaped her mouth and neither could the other Bellas. But she didn't care, she made her way to Chloe's room to see the girl who had gotten beaten up while waiting for Beca outiside the gay bar, if only Beca had been there she could've avoided Chloe's accident. She made her way to the doors and opened them, she took one look at Chloe and fell into the chair beside the red heads bed. She lost control and began to cry rivers.

"I'm so sorry Chloe! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! You shouldn't be in here! You shouldn't be bruised or cut you shouldn't have broken ribs or anything like that! I just wish you were awake right now Chloe! I love you! I'm so sorry it took me this long to say it but I love you and I need you to wake up! The past few days have been torture without you!" Beca was crying like crazy, the Bellas were looking at her through the door and couldn't help but feel for the girl. "I finished the mashup we were working on, I never told you this but I- I made it for you Chlo."

Beca stayed there holding Chloe's hand and crying, every so often she would keep saying it was all her fault and she'd give anything for Chloe to wake up and tell her she loved her too. Beca couldn't help but feel the guilt of this and the pressure, she knew the Bellas would blame her for this and she knew it was her fault. The DJ stayed by the red heads side until it was time for her to leave.


	25. Chapter 25: Chloe's Mashup

**Chapter 25: Chloe's Mashup**

It had been a few days since Chloe's accident and although Aubrey did care about her best friend a lot she had to power through and get all the choreography done for the finals that we're coming up soon! They did nothing but two hours of cardio in this rehearsal and Beca decided she'd go and visit Chloe in hospital to see if she could talk to the redhead and try to make amends. "Yo Mitchell! Tell your girlfriend we say hey and get well soon!" Fat Amy shouted after her. Beca had a very confused look on her face to what the Australian said before she headed out the door.

Beca arrived at the hospital and she was sweaty and out of breath from rehearsals but she didn't care, she needed to see Chloe. She walked to the door and was just about to walk in when Chloe's nurse told her that she was asleep but she could go in for a few minutes. Beca sighed at the little time she had and at also the fact that Chloe was asleep again but she made her way in and say on the chair and pulled out her laptop, she took out her headphones and places them into Chloe's small delicate soft ears. "I'm sorry that I couldn't play this for you yesterday Chlo, but I'll play it now." She kisses the older girls forehead before pressing mashup began with Ed Sheeran's, Tenerife Sea, before it went into the chorus of Mine by Taylor Swift.

 _You look so wonderful in your dress, I love you hair like that, the way it falls at the side of you neck, down you shoulders and back. We are surrounded by all of these lies and people are talking to much, you've got that kind of look in your eyes as if no one knows anything but us._

 _Do you remember we were sitting there by the water, you put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter you are the best thing that's ever been mine._

 _You look so beautiful in this light your silhouette over me the way it brings out the blue in your eyes is the Tenerife Sea, and all of the voices surrounding us here they just fade out when you take a breath. Just say the world and now we'll disappear into the wilderness._

"I like this line Chloe because it reminds me of the first time I saw your big beautiful eyes at the masquerade party, I don't know if you knew it was me who danced with you, but I felt something for you ever since that night, you're the reason I joined the Bellas, you're the reason we're gonna win the ICCA's."

Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's forehead and could swear she saw a slight smile on Chloe's face, Beca couldn't help but sing along to the bridge of the mashup that was coming up, she felt like she had done a good job. She knew Chloe liked the two songs and she felt they did sound great together! Not as good as her and Chloe sounded obviously, the bridge came and Beca started to sing.

 _And I remember that fight two thirty am as everything was slipping right out of our hands I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street-_

Beca's song was cut short by the nurse, it was time to go. She was sad to leave the poor redhead on her own although she was asleep but it still made Beca happy to see her, and right now anytime Beca spent without Chloe she felt sad and lonely, she loved Chloe, she just wish she had the guts to tell her. "Goodbye Chlo, I love you." In person Mitchell, in person, when she's awake! Beca placed a quick kiss on Chloe's cheek packed up her things and left the room giving one last glance at the redhead before closing the door.


	26. Chapter 26: Blame It On Me

**Chapter 26: Blame It On Me**

As Beca walked up to Chloe's room in the hospital she noticed a different doctor talking to her about something, he was showing her some sort of an x ray and it looked pretty serious. Beca waited until the doctor left to go inside, it was the first time she had visited Chloe awake but more importantly it was the first time she had seen her best friend since their fight two weeks ago. Beca visited Chloe everyday since she got best up outside the gay bar, they still didn't catch the people who did it but Beca remembers Aubrey saying that she would stop at nothing to take those dingalings down. As soon as the doctor left Beca slowly walked inside and looked at Chloe, Chloe gave a small smile and gestured for Beca to sit down, she did so, and began to talk.

"Okay Chloe before you say anything just hear me out, I was a bitch and a dick and a jerk okay? I know I was, I know you were trying to help when Jesse was being a dick to me and I'm sorry I didn't even try and help you off the ground when he pushed you. I know sorry won't make everything better but until I can find a way to make this right I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I'm not asking you to accept my apology because I don't even think I deserve it, I finished the mashup we were working on by the way, I don't know if you heard it but I played it for you when I was in here last night, i even put my headphones over your ears. I've come by everyday to make sure you're okay, I hope you're okay Chloe it's been torture not having my best friend around." Beca's eyes began to water.

Chloe could see the pain, guilt and sincerity in her eyes. Chloe could tell Beca blamed herself for what had happened to the redhead, which she didn't need to Chloe thought, it was just a matter of Chloe being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Beca began to cry and small tears streamed down her face, Chloe took her hand and smiled. "It's okay nerd, I forgive you! I get it, you wanted to stand up for yourself against that jerk and you proved me wrong, you gave him such a blow to the jaw that you broke it! You were right Becks, you don't need me." Beca completely forgot that she said that to Chloe.

"Chloe don't say that! I need you, I need you just as much in my happy moments than my sad ones! You're the reason for my happiness Chlo, before you I had no one! I blocked people out, I still do but not you I could never block you out!" _I love you! Just say it Beca! I love you Chloe Beale!_ "I- I love-" Chloe's eyes widened not knowing what the young DJ was going to say "I love being your friend Chloe, and I swear I'll do whatever I can to make this right!" _Dammit!_ Beca bit her lip and kicked herself for not saying those three words.

"Well then...friend-" disappointment showed in Chloe's tone and face as she uttered the words, "want to know a secret?" Beca nodded eagerly her heart thumping as she waited in anticipation for what Chloe was about to spring upon her. "You know that doctor that was in here earlier with me? He gave me back my results and my nodes are gone! The only thing is I can't sing above a G sharp probably like ever!" Chloe and Beca lay side by side for the rest of the day watching Chloe's favourite Disney movies, Finding Nemo being her favourite.


	27. Chapter 27: Miserable At Best

**Chapter 27: Miserable At Best**

"Woah, woah, woah, Chloe calm down I'm sure Beca just got scared that's why she said that!" Aubrey was trying to stop Chloe from crying and try and get her friend to see things from a different point of view. "No Aubrey! That's all I am to her! A friend and that's all I'll ever be! We'll never go out, we'll never have cute dates or double dates with you and Stacie! Aubrey I love her so fucking much but I don't want to be just a friend! I want to be everything to her!" Aubrey looked at her friend with the deepest sympathy, "trust me on this Chloe you are, how many people does Beca let in? How many people have tried to even touch her headphones for that matter but are instantly shot down?" The two shared a laugh. "Trust me Chloe she feels the same way, I know she does!"

Chloe just sat there on her couch and ate ice cream, that's all she ever ate the past three days was ice cream and nearly cold soup. Aubrey couldn't quite put her finger on it but she knew there was something Chloe wasn't telling her. "Why would she like me anyways Aubrey of all people? I'm a mess she's way more attractive, and funny and smart and her smile is absolutely to die for not to mention her rocking body and her boobs! And-" Aubrey had heard quite enough "okay I'm going to stop you right there okay? You don't need to go on about Beca's body because I really don't want that image in my head! I'd much prefer thinking about Stacie's"

Chloe laughed a bit as Aubrey went off in a daze thinking about her girlfriends body, she then quickly blushed and made her way to her bedroom. Chloe knew what she was going to do and quickly needed to make an escape! Although she spent the last few days crying over the girl, she hadn't spent anytime with Beca since she got out of the hospital so she texted the smaller DJ and asked if they could meet up sometime today. She quickly got up and headed into the bathroom and took a shower did her hair and make up and got dressed just as her phone buzzed and she saw that Beca had text her back.

 _Hey Chloe yeah sure I'd love to! I'll pick you up soon, and then we can go get some ice cream and go for a walk in the park! My treat! ;) See you soon! :) xx_

Chloe took one last look in the mirror to make sure she was okay and all set and ready for when Beca came to pick her up, she did her lipstick, mascara, eyeliner (carefully following the tips that Beca gave her for making the wings perfect!) she quickly put on the perfume she was wearing at the masquerade ball because she knew Beca would recognise it and she answered the door.

"Well hello there darling!" Chloe joked in a really bad English accent, "well how do you do m'lady, care for a stroll in the park?" Beca chided back in an even worse English accent and she reached out her arm gesturing for Chloe to link her hand through it. She did so and the two headed out for ice cream.


	28. Chapter 28: Stroll Through The Park

**Chapter 28: Stroll Through The Park**

Beca and Chloe walked back outside of the ice cream shop and headed over to the right towards the park. Beca got a chocolate fudge sundae and Chloe got a strawberry ripple ice cream, the smell of the ice cream mixed with the sweet scented perfume that Chloe wore the night of the masquerade ball really got to the DJ, Beca had really regretted not saying I love you to Chloe, maybe it wasn't the right time, I mean they just made up right? That would've put a serious dent in their relationship of she had said that just after they made up after the fight. They found a bench in a part of the park and decided to sit down and have a little chat.

 _"_ Listen Chloe about last night I was umm- I was trying to tell you that-" Chloe put a finger to Beca's lips "it's okay Beca I get it, you don't know how to handle sappy little situations like the one that happened last night and it's cool don't worry." Beca was glad Chloe knew what she was trying to say. "You just didn't know how to tell me that you liked being my friend without it sounding like it meant something more!" _Right! Wait-no! That's not it at all! Chloe I love you! I am in love with you! I don't wanna be your friend I wanna be your girlfriend!_ "Chloe, I-" "Beca seriously you don't have to try and explain! I love being your friend too! I wouldn't have it any other way!" _Okay Chloe Beale that's a lie and you know it! You'd give anything to be that girl's everything!_

Beca could feel her heart break, Chloe only liked her as a friend, she knew she couldn't be with her. But Beca also knew Chloe almost a year and one thing was for certain Chloe went along with any situation she found awkward, although she was a very bubbly person and was absolutely adorable and not shy in the slightest she knew that she would have to do something that would make Chloe react in a way Beca wanted for her to actually show how she really felt. And she knew just how to do it. Beca quickly pulled out her phone and texted Stacie to let her know the plan.

 _Beca Mitchell I knew there was a bit of romance in you somewhere! Okay we'll listen to the track and get the whole thing organised! Keep Chloe busy and don't sorry I'll persuade Aubrey to let us do this! ;) good luck Becky! Xx_

 _Oh shut up Stace! And okay make sure everything is perfect and ew! I really didn't need to know the last part! Trust me I'll keep her busy! Thanks for this Stace! Send my thanks ton the girls! :) xx_

 _"_ So Chloe, I haven't seen Stacie in awhile, how are things with her and Aubrey?" "A little too good, I mean I knew Stacie was a sex addict but now her and Aubrey go at it every night, I haven't had a good night's sleep since I left the hospital!" The two friends shared a laugh before Beca invited Chloe to stay at hers the next few nights.

"I knew you were trying to get into my pants Mitchell!" Chloe said with a wink and her wide smile that Beca absolutely adored. "Well Beale, I'd be a fool not to try now wouldn't I?" Beca said as she winked back, Chloe gulped at what the brunette just said to her, Beca never made flirty jokes with her like that unless she was very drunk, maybe she did like her back. _No that couldn't happen, Beca doesn't like girls that way! God I need to move on from her so bad!_

 _"_ Hey Chlo, I'm nearly finished this so what do you say we go for a quick walk around here and then we go have a game of pool or something?" "Yeah sure thing Becks! That sounds awesome but you should know I'm a pro at pool!" Chloe quickly put some of her ice cream on the tip of Beca's nose and the younger girl had trouble wiping it off. "Omg, c'mere dork!" Chloe placed her hand under Beca's chin and pulled her face close. The two got lost in eachother's eyes and Chloe stared at Beca's lips, the DJ's eyes moved from the redhead's eyes to her lips every so often.

Beca leaned in closing her eyes getting ready to make contact with Chloe's luscious red soft lips, until she felt something on her nose. "Boop!" Chloe smirked as she wiped the napkin across Beca's nose. "Okay ice cream is done, now it's time for me to beat you in pool yeah?" "In your dreams Beale!" "Oh yeah? Bring it Mitchell!" Chloe shouted back at the small DJ before smacking her ass and walking away from Beca with a sassy strut in her walk. _She's so hot._ Beca thought to herself as she ran up to her friend.


	29. Chapter 29: Busy

**Chapter 29: Busy**

"C'mon Beale you can do better than this! This is what? My fifth time beating you at pool now? Can't you at least try!" "Very funny Mitchell! You know you're only winning because you're closer to the table right?" Chloe jokingly said with a wink. "Okay if you wanna play dirty then I'd be happy to! I'm taking you down Beale!" Beca smirked whilst pointing her thumb downwards. "Oh I wish you would take me down!" Chloe winked again, she was definitely better at distracting the brunette than the DJ thought. Beca gulped thinking about what the redhead had did and completely messed her shot and pocketed the eight ball. "Yes! I should say things about getting in your pants more often if it means I can beat you at these!" Chloe beamed!

Beca just laughed at her friend and asked if she wanted another game, Chloe said she was done for the day and the two decided to head back to the brunette's apartment. Chloe wanted to watch a movie so they picked one up on the way home, and Beca felt hungry so they got some Chinese food too! The two girls walked back to the apartment linking arms and crashing on the couch as they got inside the door.

Chloe went into the kitchen and got plates while Beca noticed how good her ass looked in her jeans, Chloe was an absolute goddess to Beca Mitchell and she would give anything to have the co-captains lips on hers right now. "Yo Beca! You gonna keep staring at me or are you going to play the movie?" Chloe couldn't help but smile at the brunette and she had trouble sticking the DVD into the slot. "Sorry." Beca mumbled and the two girls cuddled up on the couch eating their Chinese food and watching Easy A, Chloe loved Emma Stone and Beca could see why! She was extremely hot. _But not as hot as the redhead on top of me._ Beca thought to herself.

Beca loved being the one Chloe could come home and cuddle into after a long day of either teaching kids how to song or giving lap dances to random men, as long as Chloe did them a little more intimately to Beca she didn't care. Just as the two finished their food and the movie they lay there for a few minutes nice and comfy before Beca got a text.

 _Hope you and Chloe are keeping busy ;) everything is all set as ready to go! Aubrey is gonna send her a text saying there's an "emergency Bella meeting" you can do this Beca! You deserve it! :) xx_

 _Showtime!_ Beca said to herself, the nerves were racing through her veins, after this Chloe was going to know how Beca really felt about her, and boy was she terrified.


	30. Chapter 30: EnchantedAll Of The Stars

**Chapter 30: Enchanted/All Of The Stars**

Beca and Chloe arrived at the "emergency rehearsal" and they were surprised as they walked into the room. Beca was shocked the most Stacie, Aubrey and the Bellas really out did themselves! There was rose petals scattered all over the room and candles were lit, they really new how to set the mood for what Beca wanted to do. "I'm going to go see what's going on Chlo, just stay right there okay I'll be back in a sec." Chloe nodded and sat down on a chair that was in the middle of the room and waited patiently for the brunette to return. Just as Beca walked out the Bellas followed behind her and they started to sing and make music with their mouths.

 _There I was again tonight forcing laughter faking smiles_

 _same old tired lonely place, walls of insincerity shifting eyes_

 _and vacancies vanished when I saw your face all I can say is it was_

 _enchanting to meet you._ Your eyes whispered,

"Have we met?" a _cross the room your silhouette,_

 _starts to make its way to me, the playful conversation starts,_

 _counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy._

 _And it was enchanting to meet you,_

 _all I can say is I was enchanted to meet you._

The Bellas changed key and the song evolved into All Of The Stars by Ed Sheeran.

 _So open your eyes, and see, the way our horizons meet,_

 _and all of the lights will lead into the night with me._

 _And I know these scars will bleed but both of our_

 _hearts believe, all of these stars will guide us home._

 _I can hear your heart, on the radio beat, they're playing Chasing Cars_

 _and I thought of us, back to the time you were lying next to me,_

 _I looked across and fell in love. So I took your hand back through_

 _land and streets I knew, everything led back to you. So can you see_

 _the stars over Amsterdam? You're the song my heart is beating to._

Chloe couldn't believe it, Beca knew Chloe was the girl at the masquerade party and she was singing to her! _BECA MITCHELL IS SINGING TO ME!_ Chloe started fan-girling on the inside before the song changed key for the second verse. Streams of tears ran down Chloe's face she couldn't believe what was happening it was all too overwhelming for her.

 _This night is flawless don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck blushing on the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you, this night is sparking don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck dancing round all alone I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you._

Chloe was laughing through her tears and smiling and waving her hands in front of her eyes to try and stop her from crying and also from ruining her makeup. Beca couldn't help but admire her in this moment and really take in how beautiful and radiant Chloe really was, and Beca was singing to her, Beca Mitchell was finally putting her feelings for Chloe Beale out there! She was just hoping that it would have the same ending she'd hoped for when she was finished.

 _Please don't be in love with someone else,_

 _Please don't have somebody waiting on you,_

 _Please don't be in love with someone else,_

 _Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

The rest of the a Bellas sang backup as Beca finished the song.

 _(Please don't be in love with someone else, please don have somebody waiting on you.) I can see the stars from America._


	31. Chapter 31: Moment of Truth

**Chapter 31: Moment of Truth**

The lights came back on and everyone scrunched up their faces to try and adjust their eyes to the light. Chloe looked at Beca admiringly because it reminded her of the first time that it happened at Aca-initiation night. "Alright girls let's give these two some privacy! By the way there will actually be an emergency Bella meeting tomorrow!" All the girls groaned making their way over to the exit, Stacie quickly ran up to Beca and whispered "have fun tonight make up sex is awesome!" She winked before running off. Chloe heard her and Beca and her shared a laugh before Beca spoke.

"Chloe I don't know if you know this but at the masquerade ball I was the girl you danced with, I should have told you earlier I know butI felt like we had a real connection that night and I sort have got feelings for you after that night although I didn't know it was you. Those feelings got stronger and I'm so sorry about the fight I know you said I'm forgiven but I wanted to do something to make it right and I finished the mashup we were working on! Stacie heard it and said it was great and I'll admit I did make it especially for you which I've never done before and I-"

"Woah! Beca, slow down. What you just did up there for me? No one has ever done that for me before and it was really sweet and romantic so thank you." Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek, the DJ remembered the redhead's soft lips against her cheek the night at the masquerade and was glad they had found their way back to her face again. "Oh by the way I knew it was you at the masquerade! I found out the day we were working on the mashup together when I looked at your eyes, just saying you were totally hot at the party like seriously, if you weren't with Jesse I would have kissed you right there!"

"Well I don't know if you heard but me and him are broken up a few months now cause he was a real jerk, plus there's this really hot redhead I'm like totally in love with but I don't think she feels the same way." Beca said with a flirty smile, she just told Chloe she loved her, she told her and it was like the weight of the world lifted off her shoulders. Chloe grabbed hold of Beca's waist and pulled her close, their faces were inches apart and they were both dying to kiss for the first time. "Trust me the redhead feels the same way." Chloe brought a hand to Beca's face, the two could feel the warm breaths against their lips and were just about to kiss when Fat Amy interrupted. "Hey guys- oh sorry to interrupt but we're heading out for a few drinks if you guys wanna come." "To be continued." "Gosh Beale! You're such a fucking tease you know that?" Beca playfully said as she smacked Chloe's ass, Chloe smiled as the two walked out holding hands.


	32. Chapter 32: Kiss Me

**Chapter 32: Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved**

"OMG Chloe hurry on and get your keys in the door! I thought you were sober what's taking so long?!" "Beca I never said I was sober I just said I was more sober than you are believe me I'm very drink right now!" After spending about five minutes of scraping and ramming her key against the door Chloe finally got it open and they staggered in. Chloe was holding Beca's hand and made a quick break for the couch. "Omg my feet are killing me you really out did yourself tonight didn't you! How long did we dance for?" Chloe staggered to the couch and tripped over the coffee table, she fell to the floor pulling Beca on top of her.

The two lay side by side laughing still holding hands. "Chloe-Chloe babe are you okay?" Beca couldn't stop herself from laughing she got really giddy whenever she was drunk and it was only a matter of time before she started to get really flirty. "Yeah don't worry Beca I'm good-I didn't hurt you did I?" Chloe couldn't help but laugh Beca's laugh was so cute and infectious. Beca slowly got up and was facing Chloe on all fours on the floor. She was looking into the redheads big beautiful eyes, she was gazing into them. _Holy shit._ She thought to herself before she moved her gaze to Chloe's lips, they were soft, silky and her red lipstick just made Beca want to kiss her even more. Beca closed her eyes and leaned in, she opened them suddenly when she felt something on her lips that we're not Chloe's.

Beca smirked at the redhead "your fingers are touching the wrongs lips Beale" the DJ winked at Chloe, the redheads eyes bulged wide and she immediately felt a hear form in her core. She let out a slow breath with a sight bit of hesitation in it and Beca knew what the older girl was feeling. She leaned in again and pushed her knee against the red heads core, Chloe let out a loud moan but quickly snapped out of her daze and scrambled up leaving Beca fall to the floor. "Chloe what the hell?!-" "Sorry Beca but we're both really drunk right now and I wanna remember this, I'm sorry." Beca sighed and agreed with the redhead, "I'm gonna go get is some tea you go into the room and get ready for bed I'll be in soon." Just then the redhead quickly took off he clothes right in front of the smaller girl, she looked back at Beca and winked before strutting into the kitchen to make tea in her very sexy lace black lingerie.

"Beale you're such a fucking tease!" Beca said as she made her way into the bedroom smacking Chloe on the ass on her walk to Chloe's room. Chloe followed the young girl in and they drank their tea and went to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33: LA or Chloe?

**Chapter 33: LA or Chloe?**

"Hey Chloe?" Beca said as she got up to look at the beautiful redhead lying beside he. "Yes Beca? Good morning by the way cutie how'd you sleep?" Beca cousins help but smile, Chloe calling her "babe" and "cutie" and other names just made her feel all happy and warm inside. She really did love the redhead and would do anything not to screw it up. "You kidding me? You asked me that? Chloe I'm selling beside you! I slept fantastic! Do you wanna come to my apartment my dad wants to talk to me about something and it sounds urgent." Chloe kissed the DJ on the cheek and the younger girl took that as a yes they quickly got dressed got some coffee on the way to Beca's apartment holding hands as they walked through the Barden campus.

Beca and Chloe walked into Beca's room to already find her father sitting on Beca's bed. "Oh dad- hey I didn't expect you to be here I was going to come by your office what's up?" Dr Mitchell looked at her daughter sternly then at the redhead standing beside her he then looked down to find Beca and Chloe holding hands. "Beca can I speak to you privately if your- friend, so using mind waiting outside?" Beca felt a lump in her throat, usually we dad had no problem talking to her in front of people. Her father's words and asking Chloe to leave the room reminded Beca of when he told her that her mother had passed.

"We'll be done soon Chloe okay?" Beca said as she closed the door giving the redhead a quick kiss on the cheek. Her father taking a deep sigh which Beca noticed as her lips made contact with Chloe's cheek. Beca knew what the conversation was going to be about now. "So you and a girl huh?" "Yeah… so? Look dad I know you have a certain hatred towards this and nothing you can say can make me change how I feel towards Chloe. I love her dad." Chloe was listening to Beca tell her father how much she loved the redhead, but that smile was quickly wiped away by the words that quickly followed that Dr Mitchell uttered to his daughter. "So if I help you drop out of college and move to LA to get a job at a record label it wouldn't change your mind?" A smile suddenly appeared on the DJ's face, she couldn't believe her dad would actually help her move to LA it was all she had ever wanted.

"Dad are you serious?! You'd help me move to LA?!" "Yes I would Beca, but- you'll have to stop seeing her. No exceptions, it's you date a guy or nothing." Chloe ran back to her apartment crying, she had heard enough of the conversation to know where it was going. Beca on the other hand couldn't believe what was going on, her dad of all people wanted to take away the one thing in her life that had ever made her feel truly happy and special not to mention safe! "Dad you know how much I want LA but asking me to choose between LA and Chloe-" "Beca I will not have this discussion with you again, it's either the career path you've wanted your whole life or the girl who probably won't even be in your life after she leaves college! You choose!"

"Mom wouldn't have made me choose, she'd be happy I found someone like Chloe who treats me with love and respect, not that you'd know anything about that." Tears started to form in the DJ's eyes as her father went on more about all the countless times Beca told him about wanting to go to LA, about all the promises she told him she'd keep if he helped her move there, all the money she had saved up for it everything, and she would've thrown all of it away to stay with Chloe, and to get a degree in a college she didn't even want to go to in the first place.

The DJ started crying really hard, her father not giving a single fuck because he was a heartless shit. "Well Beca I think that's about all I can say anyways, I think you should go talk to that girl and let her know what your decision is." Beca nodded in agreement, tears still streaming down her face, but she was smiling. This is what she really wanted now all that she had to do was break the news to Chloe, who when she opened the door had disappeared. Beca couldn't help but think that she had heard their conversation. _Fuck! I have to talk to Chloe!_


	34. Chapter 34: Finals

**Chapter 34: Finals**

"And the winner of the ICCA's 2013 is…." The entire auditorium went silent you could hear a pun drop, the Bellas new they had gave it all they got, Beca's heart was beating out of her chest and she gave Chloe a smile and a wink, the returned look at her emotionless and cold before turning to face the man speaking into the microphone. "The Barden Bellas!" The entire audience stood up and the room filled with clapping and cheering, Chloe and Aubrey hugged and jumped up and down before Stacie came over pulled them apart and made out with Aubrey. Chloe awkwardly walked away from the couple, there was only one person Chloe wanted to celebrate with, Beca, and the young DJ was looking for her favourite redhead to celebrate with her.

"Hey Lily did you see Chloe?" "…." "Why do I always make the mistake of talking to you when I can't hear you?" Beca interrupted Aubrey and Stacie and asked them "I think she walked out to get some air, going to say goodbye to her before you move to LA?" Aubrey snided. Beca looked confuse and decided to head out to see if she could find Chloe. She found the redhead standing against the outside wall crying. "Chloe what's wrong? Are those happy tears? I'm so happy for you that we finally won this I know how bad you wanted this-" Chloe interrupted her. "Not as bad as LA it seems." She tried to walk off but Bella grabbed her arm "Chloe what are you talking about?" "I heard the conversation with your dad yesterday Beca, I know how hard you want to move to LA well congratulations I won't see you again so you can go live your happy life!"

Chloe turned to walk off again and Beca called after her but she wasn't listening, she was still crying walking towards the exit. "CHLOE I CHOSE YOU!" The redhead turned around and looked at the DJ "what?" She said through muffled sobs. The rest of the Bellas walked out to see what the fuss was about. Beca ran towards Chloe "I chose you Chlo, for me it wasn't a choice I knew what I wanted and my dad could never change how I feel about you, even when he tried to bribe me with LA. Chloe did you really think I'd choose LA over you?" She was wiping away the redhead's tears.

"To be honest, yeah, I know how much you wanted to move to LA and I honestly thought your dad finally got to you." Beca places her hands on Chloe's waist and she pressed her forehead against the older girl's. All of the Bellas watched in awe of the two, then Fat Amy (who else?) started the chant, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Soon all the other Bellas joined in and started shouting at the two as they were inches away from the other's lips.

They were looking into each-other's eyes before Chloe bit her lip placed her hand on Beca's cheek rubbing it with her thumb. Beca could feel the warm breaths on her lips that escaped from Chloe's mouth, she licked her lips before looking up into Chloe's dazzling bright blue eyes, "I love you Chloe." "I love you too shorty." All the girls shared a lush before Stacie shouted "Can you guys hurry and just kiss already?!" They leaned in and kissed, they both melted into it as the Bellas were cheering, Chloe could feel Beca's soft delicate lips as they met hers and fit perfectly into the little gap between Chloe's lips.

Beca could feel a warmth against her lips and then some moistness, Chloe was trying to get her tongue through to Beca's, the brunette smiled as she slowly opened her mouth giving the redhead access. The two girls moaning at the sensation of their tongues connecting for the first time, Chloe pulled Beca closer and Beca let one hand wander down to her ass and gripped it tightly causing Chloe to moan into her mouth. Chloe's grip on Beca's waist tightened even more and she tangled her fingers through the shorter girls hair.

The Bellas had seen quite enough of the two making out and Cynthia Rose shouted this time, "Come on you two let's go get our party on!" "Okay, okay sorry jesus! No one asked you guys to look anyways!" Beca shouted and the Bellas headed outside, Chloe and Beca shared a few more kisses more joining them, holding hands once again as they joined their friends on the bus.


	35. Chapter 35: Love Me Like You Do

**Chapter 35: Love Me Like You Do**

"Hey Aubrey? Umm me and Beca are gonna head back early so would you mind staying at Stacie's tonight?" "Yeah umm okay Chlo, but why should I stay at- Oh. Yeah sure Chloe, you two have fun" Aubrey winked at her best friend before disappearing into the crowd to her girlfriend. Chloe walked over to Beca who was dancing with the girls unaware of Chloe's plan. She pulled Chloe in for a quick kiss, "Chloe can I talk to you for a sec?" "Sure thing Beca what's up?" "Umm I know we haven't gone out on any dates yet but I want to be your girlfriend Chloe I want us to be official I want to be able to love you like no one else has." Chloe grabbed Beca by the hand at her sudden question, Chloe wanted to get the brunette back to her house ASAP.

As the two enter the apartment Beca seems kind of pissed off, Chloe plays her "lady jam" playlist and Beca is standing in front of the door extremely confused, "Chloe what the hell-?!" "Shut up!" "Chloe what's wrong with you?! Why did we leave the party early seriously! What the fuck?!" "Beca seriously shut the fuck up!" Chloe slowly started to make her way towards the short brown haired girl. Beca couldn't help but stare at how her hips moved as she walked and how her cleavage was showing and her legs seemed to go on forever, she really knew what clothes to wear to make Beca want to jump on top of her. Chloe was only a foot away from Beca staring at the DJ's face when Beca asked her again "Chloe seriously what's going on?" The DJ's voice was calm, Chloe placed a finger to her lips and whispered "Shut. Up." Chloe grabbed hold of Beca's waist and thought carefully about what she was going to do next .

She slammed Beca to the wall, her hands squeezing tightly on the younger girls sides, Beca let out a whine as her head made contact with the door but quickly brushed it off and melted into the kiss with Chloe, Beca moved her hands to Chloe's head and strayed to pull slightly on the red locks, Chloe moaned at the sensation and slid her hands down to Beca's ass she smacked and groped Beca's ass earning a few breathy moans from the small DJ. Chloe notices that the kiss has gotten slightly sloppy and realises that Beca is trying to put her tongue in Chloe's mouth, Chloe give the smaller girl access and Beca let's out a big moan when she feels Chloe's tongue slide passed hers.

Beca then moved on hand down to Chloe's butt and the other she put under her shirt slowly running her hand up the girls soft toned abdomen and reaching her breast, she fit her hand around it and cupped and squeezed it suddenly Chloe let a moan escape her mouth aswell as a very breathy "Fuck!" which followed the moan into Beca's mouth. Beca smiled into the kiss and continued to grope Chloe's succulent Brest as play and squeeze her nipples a little which drove the redhead absolutely crazy, eventually Chloe pulled away from the kiss. "Bedroom. Now!" The two scurried into Chloe's bedroom, Beca kissing Chloe's neck as they walked through the door, Chloe went to press Beca against the wall again but Beca stopped her. "No. Shut up and put her hands up." Chloe looked at her girlfriend confused but obeyed her orders. Beca immediately kissed along Chloe's jaw making the redhead lean her head to the right giving Beca more access to the taller girls neck.

Beca latched her lips to Chloe's neck kissing, licking and sucking all over her neck leaving trails of purple up and down her neck and on her pulse point. Chloe tried to take her hands down to place them somewhere upon Beca's body "Chloe keep your fucking hands up!" Chloe was aroused by the smaller girl's dominance, Chloe eventually found the strength and pushed Beca down onto the bed. "Chloe what the fuck?!-" Beca immediately shut up when she saw the bright blue eyed goddess take off her top showing her bra, Beca did the same and Chloe climbed on top of Beca now kissing the younger girl's neck.

"Holy fuck Chloe!" Beca whined as she felt her core throb very massively because of the redhead's actions on her body. Chloe managed to unhook Beca's bra with one swift motion and immediately threw it on the floor and removed her lips from Beca's neck and quickly places them on Beca's succulent hard nipples. "Fuck Chloe!" Beca's back arched due to the sudden arousal from Chloe's actions. The short girl let out a big moan and Chloe knew she couldn't last much longer so she needed to be quick. Chloe started to suck and lick all over the smaller girl's nipples before biting them and soothing the pain by kissing them and licking them. Beca let out a whine and Chloe could see the amount of pleasure in the younger girl's face.

Chloe then moved her lips to Beca's cleavage making more trails of purple as she was kissing and sucking on Beca's skin making her way to the brunette's underwear line, Beca lifted her head to see what her lover would do, Chloe looked up at Beca have her a flirty smile and a wink and attached her teeth to Beca's underwear slowly pulling Beca's lace red underwear off with her teeth and down her short silky legs. She then began tracing kisses up the insides of her thighs Beca starting to grip onto the bed sheets very tightly and leaning her body towards Chloe's mouth, Chloe stopped kissing Beca's thighs and the DJ looked down at her "Chloe quit being such a fucking tease!" Chloe looked back up at her before saying "Well with a attitude like that I should just leave you like this!" "No Chloe please please I'm begging you please!" Chloe likes the idea of Beca begging for her to finish off and slowly began to lick the brunette's wet folds. Beca bucked her hips at the sensation of Chloe's smiled tongue which was now tracing up and down her wet folds and began to stick her tongue into Beca's clit swirling her tongue around causing the smaller girl to moan even louder.

Chloe then proceeded to stick two fingers into Beca and began thrusting them in and out curling them when she removed them from the DJ's core. She continued to lick up an down Beca's very moist folds whilst thrusting her fingers inside her getting faster and faster, she moved her free hand up to cup Beca's breast and began playing with her nipples once more. Beca was overwhelmed with lust as Chloe was mastering Beca's climax. Chloe's tongue started darting in and out along with her fingers into Beca's cunt, she swirled her tongue around even more and sucked on Beca's folds and on her bundle of nerves.

Beca was nearing her orgasm when Chloe sped up as much as she could go, the redhead was beginning to draw near to finishing Beca off when she yawned. She was picking up the pace a lot when Beca gave out one final buck and screamed Chloe's name before lying flat on her back the redhead started to slow down and draw her fingers in and out very slowly and she stood up and started to kiss Beca's neck once more the small DJ wrapping her legs around her lover while she was finishing off her orgasm. Chloe took her fingers out and flopped down beside Beca on the bed.

She looked up at the brunette before giving her a passionate kiss, she then proceeded to suck and lick Beca's taste off her fingers before cuddling next to the brunette. Beca's chest was rapidly rising and falling after Chloe made love to her, it was finally Chloe who broke the silence "yes- yes I will be your girlfriend Beca Mitchell!" She placed a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek and curled up next to her about to go asleep when Beca spoke to the redhead "but Chlo- what about you?" "Oh don't worry about me Becks I'm fine, just get some sleep. I'm thinking of creating a mashup of tonight's events mixed with the events from the time we were in the shower what do you think?" Beca kissed Chloe on the cheek "you're amazing you know that?" "Gosh Beca you're such a dork!" Beca smirked "maybe but I'm your dork" Chloe laughed "goodnight dork I love you!" "Goodnight Chloe I love you too." The two fell asleep in each-others arms in minutes happy they were finally together.


End file.
